Stay Away
Seeing is believing. --- 12/13/2015 I was always a bit of a fool to think that what I'd seen didn't mean anything, didn't have any meaning. If they didn't, I wouldn't fucking be here, that's for sure. But maybe I'm not and maybe I've gone crazy. I wouldn't know. I really, really wouldn't. I don't know what to think anymore, frankly. I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. If anyone ends up reading this which I genuinely doubt considering the circumstances I've found myself in, my name, it's Kayla Arcessi. My 'backstory' isn't important, really. I don't know why you'd care anyways. Why are ''you reading this? That's supposing any of this is real to begin with, which, again, I doubt. All you really need to know is that I'm in a house which probably doesn't even exist. Hell, for all I know, I could still be back in that padded cell, foaming at the mouth or something. This could be my dying dream and I wouldn't even know, but the room I'm in now, it isn't anything like that. It's a dark red, carpeted, and I'm sitting on my very comfortable bed as I write this, surrounded by many things. There's a knife I'm staring at because it's very out of place, and loose strands of hair are falling in my eyes, and all that nice jazz. There's a working laptop with an internet connection too, and a closet full of clothes that fit me in specific, as well as a television. I guess I should explain, somewhat. Yesterday the man took me, the thing I thought was a hallucination. At least, that's what I think happened. I remember that he was in the opposite corner of the room. That's the last thing I remember. My next memory is waking up here, on top of this diary which was weird. On it there was an amount of pages it had, which was a good two hundred forty. When I looked inside, however, multiple pages were torn out, but all one through two hundred forty were all still there inside of it. I'm still not really sure what that could mean, but shit happens, I guess. I'll look more into it later. I still haven't left the room yet, actually. I've been afraid to. I don't know what could be waiting for me outside of the confines of these walls. But I know I'm gonna have to go outside sooner or later unless I can find something to eat and drink in here. It scares me so much. I don't exactly know what I'm in for. If I write in this again, it means I'm not dead, which is definitely a good sign. --- I left, and, um, things are surprisingly a lot more tame than I thought they would be? Don't get me wrong, it was still practical chaos. But everything was a lot more subdued than I expected, even if that sounds sorta paradoxical. When I went outside, there was this immediate, overwhelming feeling of disgust that just entered me when I took a breath. Like I'd made a huge mistake. And I think I did, admittedly. There was a little jingle that played in my head too which I didn't recognize, but it was like some glitchy wind chimes with some rhythmic background noise. I closed my eyes, shook my head back and forth, and it went away then. I looked to my left and saw a hallway extending into what felt like forever when I also realized to my right there was an unreasonably bright light. I looked over to it, like the idiot I am. Lo and behold, before me was complete whiteness. Like the hallway just faded into nothing. Blank space. I released a yell, fell back on my ass. It freaked me the fuck out. Took me a bit to calm down too. It just didn't make any sense. On another note, something's telling me I'm not hallucinating, but I don't exactly have any proof of that yet. It feels like the things around me are natural for some reason, even when I know that they shouldn't exist because it defies geometry... fuck, I'm rambling, I should probably get on with my experiences. I walked to the other side of the hallway which actually felt like it took a while. I saw it was daytime outside. It was mostly cloudy, but there was blue which I could see through the gaps. I turned around, having seen a staircase in the middle of this hallway which led downward. This hallway was filled with doors. As well, there was a staircase which was now to my left, leading up. My room was the last one on the right from this angle. I opted to go downstairs, take a look around. It was a bit bizarre. The stairs, the ceiling, walls, they were all made with a very comfortable carpet which was a dark beige. The stairway wasn't particularly long, either. It led into the kitchen, which I found rather odd too. From here I exited the kitchen which, in itself, looked rather normal. I had armed myself with a knife in case I encountered someone (which I hadn't, yet, but had an overwhelming sense that I would sooner than I thought, and on that note I was correct). From here I was led through another tiny compartment, leading to the left. For a moment I thought I saw the man standing there, but I was wrong. There was just a couch and a tiny television. And on that couch, there was a different man. He actually appeared to be human! Which was a bit of a shocker, really. He had spiky though shaggy dark brown hair, dressed in faded colors, had glasses and I thought he looked abnormally pale, but that might have just been the lighting in the room. I stared at him blankly for a moment as he looked back at me with a relaxed, apathetic, uncaring expression. "Oh, so you must be the new girl," he said before giving a polite smile and a slight wave. "Hi there." I was silent for a second, unsure of how to respond before I forced myself to speak. "Hi," I replied. "May I have a seat?" "Yeah," he said quietly, breaking eye contact as he looked back to the TV. He was watching some B-movie. I sat there next to him, just taking in whatever the Hell it was and, frankly, I didn't even care for it, but I didn't have any other source of entertainment. More so I was focused on whoever the guy was, but he was so stoic and just overall quiet, almost catatonic. I couldn't make anything out of him. I was determined to figure it all out, but then realized only seconds later I was getting a little bit too obsessive already. Not to say I'm not clingy. When I do get attached, I can never quite let go of things. But regardless, I tried to distract myself from him for the most part. It was probably just me still adjusting to these new, alien-esque surroundings, ones which I still didn't have much of a firm grasp of. It took a while before I mustered the courage to ask him. "Where are we?" "...Big guy didn't tell you, huh?" "Guess not," I said. "Well — hate to break it to you, but, I can't really give much of a straight answer. There's no clear cut, well defined definition as to what happens here. Mostly everyone stays to themselves. I like to see myself as an extrovert! And God damn am I proud of that. It's pretty easy to figure out eventually, though. It's just a bit of an unspoken rule that we can't exactly give it away. ...Sorry." "...Meh, it's fine. I just don't want to fucking ''die, is all," I replied. "Die? What the fuck are you thinking? You think anyone's actually going to die under this roof? Sure, a lot of the people here can be assholes, but it's pretty easy to just take care of yourself. Don't mess with him, in specific. The man who took you. I'm... um... I'm T.B. That's what people call me, at least. It's nice to meet you." "Oh, I'm Kayla. It is nice to meet you." "Hmm." We spent a while watching that movie before I resigned once more to my room. It was an overall pleasant experience. Category:Narrative Category:Creepypasta stories